Transformation
by pepper-in-gublerland
Summary: Edward left Bella in order to protect her but that was his mistake and the key factor in Bella's transformation.
1. Chapter 1

Title: That Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this book. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The characters who I create are mine all mine and you can't have them.

"spoken"

* * *

My human memory was very foggy but they are some parts that I remember clearly.

Edward leaving me in the forest.

Finding out Jake my best friend was a werewolf.

Vampires enemies of the werewolves.

Me and Jake's bonding relationship.

And much more.

Some I did want to remember, some I didn't.

I'm a vampire now.

I guess you would like to hear the story.

So I shall tell you even though I wish I couldn't remember this one.

The day of my transformation was very painful.

It was by our meadow.

The one where he showed me what he truly was.

I wanted to be close to him so that was the first place to go since their house was empty.

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Then she appeared.

The deadly beauty with wild red hair.

"Hello Bella."

I didn't like the way she said my name.

I was speechless because I knew I was goner.

I shouldn't have came here.

All I wanted was to be closer to him and look where I ended up.

She smirked and started to circle me like how a predator circle its prey.

"Do you remember me."

I nodded.

"Good so you know what I'm here for."

"Yes."

I barely squeaked out my reply.

She was about to pounce on me when a huge reddish-brown colored wolf jumped out in front of me.

Victoria hissed when she him.

He growled in return.

"What are you doing here."

I whispered to Jacob though I knew it was useless since Victoria could still hear me.

"You're going to get yourself killed."

He turned his huge head towards me and stared into the forest behind me.

"You want me to run are you crazy she'll kill you then me, please go Jake."

"Is this your pet Bella what a disgusting mutt."

He turned his head back to her.

She started to circle me again but Jake kept blocking her path.

"Move it mutt this isn't any of your business."

He snarled opening his mouth showing her his razor sharp teeth.

"Are you really going to protect this human."

"Fine then I'll just kill you then her."

She attacked him.

Victoria smacked him around as if he was a fly.

I looked at his fur and it had blood on it.

Why was he protecting me.

She finally knocked him into the air he flew into a few trees.

His body went limp went he hit the ground.

"That was too easy wolf boy now for the human."

I backed up slowly.

"Why are you doing this."

"Because your pretty little boyfriend killed my mate."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Liar, he protected you at the baseball field."

"He killed James to protect you."

"He did but he's not here anymore he left, they all left."

I whispered my response.

"Awe he left you, he doesn't want you too bad."

"Please don't I didn't…"

"Shut up James is still dead and I'll kill you just incase Edward decides to come back."

"He'll find out his girlfriends bloody corpse."

She was taunting me.

I decided to give up I guess this was the end for me.

She appeared in front of me and grabbed my hair.

She threw me into a tree.

The pain was excruciating.

I heard something snap maybe it was my spine.

My back started to burn and my vision started to blur.

"Don't fall asleep yet Bella the exciting part hasn't come yet."

She picked my up by neck.

The pressure on my neck completely cut of my breathing.

My eyes started to roll back into my head.

She threw me again my head collided into a boulder.

I didn't know how much more I could take.

"Just end it."

"Please."

She picked me up by the hair.

"Awe… you're begging now, I guess I should comply but how."

"Now how should I kill you."

She looked deep in thought for a second.

"Maybe I should snap your neck."

"Or how about I drink the rest of you blood."

"Oh I know I'll just rip your heart out since that's how I felt when I found out James was killed."

She arched her hand back ready to strike my chest.

"I guess this is good-bye Bella what a waste."

Suddenly her grip on me was gone and she was flying threw the air .

I expected to hit the ground but instead a pair of arms caught me.

I groaned at the feeling of my bruises.

"Please just kill me."

I was crying now.

A brunette male and red head female was fighting Victoria.

"There is no need to cry Bella, everything is going to be alright."

The last thing I remember was the burning sensation and how did this person know my name.

* * *

First chapter completed. I've been working on this a long time but I had to change the whole story up.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Meeting the Winters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this book. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The characters who I create are mine all mine and you can't have them.

"spoken"

* * *

I remember rushing to Bella when I caught the scent of a vampire rushing towards hers.

The way Bella tried to get me to go even though I was the only one left that can protect.

The cat-like red head who was keen on killing her.

Her trying to get me to leave.

I knew I wasn't going to leave her there to face a vampire.

I had to protect her.

I was foolish enough to take a vampire head on.

Only getting myself injured in the process

Her final blow knock me out.

The last thing I was remembered was trying to get up to save Bella but I was far to gone.

I woke up feeling groggy then I remembered where I was.

I got up and looked around for Bella.

I looked around to see we were in a bedroom.

Like those fancy big rooms.

She was lying on the bed her face twisted in pained way.

The last thing I remembered was getting hit by Victoria.

I was about to wake her up when I smelt vampires.

Three vampires stood in the doorway.

The first male had light ash brown hair which he wore combed back.

He reminded me of Carlisle

The small female by his side had medium irish red curly hair framing her face.

The last male behind them had black shaggy hair some of the strands fell into his face.

He was tallest.

The ash brown came forward and I moved in front of Bella in a protective stance.

He raised both of his hands in the air and smiled.

"We mean you no harm young one, we just came to check on how you were doing."

"We're fine and we're leaving."

"That wouldn't be the wisest decision you have several fractures and cracked bones which I fixed when I noticed your rapid healing."

"Ahh….."

I turned to Bella to see her writhing in pain.

"What is happening to her."

"She is transforming."

"What do you mean transforming."

The female stepped forward.

"Into one of us."

I felt my temper rising.

"What."

I yelled.

"You can't change her ."

The shorter male spoke up.

"After we disposed of the body of the vampire that was attacking you, I check on her vital signs."

"She was barely alive, her heart beat was weak so we decided to change her."

I was about to argue but the tallest male spoke up.

"Would you have rather her die Jacob do you not love her."

I stared at him for a second then I turned back to Bella.

"Jake."

I grabbed her hand which was hard and cold.

"Yes Bella it's me."

"It's hurts Jake, make it stop."

I turned back to the shorter male.

"There is nothing I can do, it will stop hurting when the transformation is complete."

"Bella it's going to be over soon, so please be patient."

"Ok."

She whispered.

The female came toward me with her hand out.

I shaked it.

"My name is Nylora Winters and this is my husband Richards Winters."

She gestured towards the Carlisle look alike.

"And this is our son Richards Winters."

"I guess it nice to meet you."

Nylora smiled at my response.

"I'm very happy to hear that."

"Are you hungry son?"

I was about to reply no but my stomach decided to announce otherwise.

"Great I'll go make you some breakfast."

Nylora silently left the room and headed to the kitchen I assumed.

"I'll help her out."

Isaac turned and left leaving only Richards in the room.

We stared at each other until I asked him a question.

"How do you know my know so much about me."

"You can call it my special abilities."

"So vampires do have powers."

"Yes some of us do."

Sam isn't going to happy about this.

"What's yours."

"If I concentrate on a person I'm able to see their past and their feelings."

"Oh, does your parents have any abilities too."

"No they don't only I do."

I didn't know what else to say so I turned back to Bella.

I couldn't protect her and she got injured and now the only way for her to stay alive is be a vampire.

Why am I so weak.

"What if he comes back what will you do."

I was trying to figure out who Richards meant when it hit me.

"You mean Edward."

"Yes."

"I don't know what I'll do, there isn't much I can do."

"There is something."

"And what it is."

"Staying by her side show her that you'll always be there for her."

I thought about for a second.

Nylora entered the room with a big tray of flood.

Her freckles stood out more when she smiled.

"I mean no offense but I made you a lot more since you're so big."

"It's okay I'm glad you did."

Her smiled widened and she handed me the tray.

I sat in a chair next to the bed and stared at my meal.

Bacon, scrambled eyes, biscuits and orange juice.

I took a bite it tasted pretty good but not as good as Emily's cooking but still good.

"Thanks."

"Your quite welcome Jacob."

"We should leave them alone for now let's go."

Isaac turned back towards me.

"You can leave the tray on the table, you should get some more rest."

He closed the door and left.

I stared at Bella's paler skin.

Her rosy colored skin gone.

The only thing that really looked the same was her hair and lips.

I kept on eating and thinking.

What does this make us now.

Friends or enemies.

I didn't know what we would be I guess we'll talk about it when she wakes up.

* * *

I'm finished and my fingers and back hurt. *sigh* I'm hungry going to make something to eat. Review and give me some feedback. L8r


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Their description

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this book. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The characters who I create are mine all mine and you can't have them.

"spoken"

* * *

I woke up to a loud snoring and the smell of bacon.

I expected to hear my stomach growl but it didn't.

I also expected to feel pain from bruises but I didn't have any.

My skin was paler than usual and my senses was heightened.

Everything seemed so clearer.

I looked at Jacob and I saw a vein in his neck and I saw the blood rushing by.

My throat started burn.

My eyes widened and I gasped when it suddenly hit me that I was vampire.

"Jake, run."

I screamed.

It startled him awake.

"What do you mean run."

"Jake I'm thirsty and you being there isn't helping."

Three vampires rushed into the room forming a protective barrier around Jake.

I guess I would've cried if I could.

"I'm so sorry Jake."

The female carried Jacob out if the room.

The shorter male stepped forward.

"My name is Isaac Winters and this is my son Richards Waters."

I looked at the door where the female left with Jake.

"My wife Nylora Winters will not harm your friend."

Richards disappeared and appeared with a cup of blood.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

It smelt differently from Jacob's blood.

"It's animal blood."

"We thought you would like to follow our diet but if you choose to drink human blood we will get you some."

I quickly grabbed the cup out of Richard's hand and drank it.

The burning sensation dulled down but only a little.

"May I please have more."

Richards smile and disappeared with the cup.

I gingerly drank the blood from the cup when Richards returned.

"Um where is Jake."

"Would you like me to take you to him."

"Yes please after I drink more blood."

"Of course."

This time Isaac left for the blood.

Richard was very tall and lightly muscled at least that what I could see from what he was wearing, he looked about in his twenties.

"I'm guessing you have special abilities."

"Why would you say that."

"You knew my name even though I never met you."

"Very smart Isabella."

"Just call me Bella please."

"Alright, Bella."

I smiled.

"What abilities do they have."

I stiffened for a bit.

I knew who he was talking about and I really didn't feel like talking about it.

Thankfully Isaac returned with two more cups.

I drank both and the burning sensation was just a little tingling sensation in my throat.

"I'm ready now."

I followed them both down the hallway.

I heard the light breathing I'm guessing Nylora's and Jacob's heavy breathing and heartbeat.

He smiled when he saw.

"Um, hey Jake I'm really sorry about what just happen and…"

"No problem Bella you just acted upon you instincts I do that sometimes."

He grinned.

How can he be so happy when I almost killed him.

"But Jake I wanted your blood."

He looked serious for a second then he started to laugh.

"This isn't funny Jake."

"Well to me it is."

I couldn't help but smile when I was around him.

I really wanted to hug him but I decided against it.

I turned towards Isaac.

"Can you please give us a minute."

"Sure."

They all left.

"Look Jake I really am sorry."

"And I say there is no need for you to be sorry."

"Also it would be best if you go back to La Push."

His smile faltered.

"Why."

"It will be safer for me and you."

"I'm perfectly safe where I am."

"Aren't you a little bit concerned about being surrounded by vampires."

"Yeah I'm a little concerned but you're here so I won't leave."

"Awe Jake you're so sweet I wish I could hug you right now."

He looked confused.

"Why can't you now."

"I'm cold and stinky."

"You're cold but you're not stinky like the others in fact you smell the same."

"Really how."

"Like strawberry and honey."

"I sniffed my arm."

I did smell like that.

"Cool."

"Yeah."

They returned after a few minutes.

"I would like to ask if you would like to join our coven or would you rather be a nomad."

If I be a nomad I might run into the Cullens and I didn't want that to happen so soon.

"I would like to stay here please."

Jacob looked worried but he didn't say anything.

Isaac gave Jacob and me a cell phone.

We both looked at him confused.

"To keep in contact and so you can arrange places to meet up."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I took a picture of Jake and he did the same for me.

He approached me and hugged me.

"I guess I'll call you later, ok."

"Jake can you do something for me."

"Yes anything for you."

"Please don't tell them anything ok."

"Sure thing Bells."

I squeezed him and he coughed.

I steeped back and apologized.

He just laughed.

I tipped toed and kissed him one the cheek.

"Goodbye Bella."

He kissed my forehead and left.

I now live with the Switzerland coven.

I've grown accustomed to the vampire vegetarian diet much more quicker than a regular newborn.

That's what Isaac told me.

He had less problem with me than with Richards and Maggie.

We were all sitting in one of the living rooms.

When Nylora showed me some pictures.

"This was our first wedding doesn't Isaac look handsome."

I bet if vampires could blush he would be a tomato.

"And this is a picture of Richards and Maggie's wedding."

I stared at the picture.

Richards was smiling in a wedding suit and in his arms was a smiling light golden blond haired girl with dimples on her cheeks.

They both look so happy.

"Wow she's really beautiful."

"Yes, yes she was."

It was Richards who spoke.

"Maxine, my wife the love of my life."

"What happen to her."

"We were on our usual hunting trip when we got attacked and separated."

"By the time we reached her she was gone."

"And they attackers?"

"They vanished ."

"How many where they."

"They were three of them."

"Two males and one female."

"They appeared so suddenly that we didn't have time to defend ourselves."

"Me and Maxine were separated from Isaac and Nylora."

"I decided to concentrated on the male that was chasing us."

"I was hoping I could a weakness."

"But it was mistake, I should've been protecting her."

"We got separated and then the male vanished."

"I hear her scream and rushed to where I heard her."

"By time we all reached her she was a pile of ash and the attackers gone."

He was silent after that so Nylora continued.

"I decided to follow their scents since I'm the best tracker in the group."

"Their scents was all over and when I followed one it always lead me to a dead end."

She looked very frustrated.

"I was mad at them and myself but I needed to keep myself together for Richards since he would suffer the most."

I looked at Richards and felt sorry.

He stiffened as I hugged him around the neck.

"I can't even begin to imagine your pain but I think I might be able to help."

He turned and look at me.

"You can always ask the Cullens for help, Carlisle would be more than welcome to help you."

"Really."

His eyes light up hope.

I let go of him.

"Though you guys going to them will expose me but I guess this is for the best."

Isaac and Nylora looked confused by Richards wasn't since he knew my feelings.

"She doesn't want to go back, she feels hurt and confused about them."

"Oh."

Nylora came to me and held my hand.

"It's okay Bella we'll stay here."

I sighed.

"No it's okay."

"Like Richards some of them possess special abilities."

"How many are they."

"They are seven in total, three who has special abilities."

I really didn't feel like talking about them but I kept on going for the sake of Richards.

"Carlisle is the leader he about 6'2" and is blond, his mate Esme is about 5'6" and has a heart-shaped face with caramel hair."

"Rosalie is the tallest female she has pale blond hair to the middle of her back and is about 5'9" her mate Emmett is the biggest male he is about 6'5" with curly brown hair and dimples."

"Jasper is about 6'3"with golden blond hair, he has the ability to manipulate feelings, his mate Alice the smallest of the family she is about 4'10" with spiky black hair, she has the ability to see the future once the decision is made."

"Edward has the ability to read people's thoughts from a distance as they think of them he is about 6'2" with bronze hair."

I quickly rushed my last description.

They noticed when I did.

"Bella it would be best if you leave before we go to them and we will try no to think of you."

"I'm not sure if I should plus I have no idea where they are, they've cut of all ties with me when they left."

I turned away and looked out the window.

I'm not sure what to else to say at the moment.

So I just kept staring out the window.

* * *

Chapter 3 completed. Review please and thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

_Title:__ Her Vision_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of the characters from this book. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The characters who I create are mine all mine and you can't have them._

"_spoken"_

**

* * *

**

_We were at the new house._

_Everything seemed normal but something kept bothering me._

_We were all in the living room._

_I was at the piano playing one of Esme's favorite._

_Carlisle and Esme was sitting on the couch watching the t.v._

_Rosalie and Emmet were snuggling on the bottom of the staircase._

_Alice was dancing around while Jasper watched her._

_She picked a vase fill with roses and started to head towards the kitchen but she dropped it._

_Jasper rushed to her side where she was frozen._

_She sharply turned to me and whispered something I didn't need to hear._

"_Victoria."_

_A snarled rushed through my clenched teeth._

_I tried tracking her but I was following a fake trail._

"_What about her."_

"_Bella's in the meadow."_

"_She's there to kill her."_

_She gasped._

"_What happened."_

"_She disappeared."_

"_What do you mean disappeared."_

"_I mean I can't see her anymore."_

"_What about Victoria."_

_She shaked her head no._

_We all turned to Carlisle._

"_Let's go."_

_We decided to split up into the two groups._

_One group would run while the other drove._

_The running group consisted of me, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet._

_Rosalie drove Alice and Esme in her BMW._

_The scent in the meadow made me want to retch._

_A few broken trees covered in Jacob's scent and blood and a boulder covered with Bella's blood and scent._

_Her blood was also on the ground the scent everywhere._

_Everyone except Carlisle was calm._

_Emmett sniffed the air and growled._

"_They are also three other scents here and Victoria's scent is in this pile here."_

_He pointed to a pile of ashes on the ground._

"_They killed her and Bella scent is intertwined with theirs as it leaves."_

_My mind was rushing with thought._

_I grabbed Alice by her shoulder._

"_Can you see her now."_

"_No Edward I can't."_

_She looked frustrated._

"_Am I losing my powers."_

_Jasper stepped forward to calm her._

"_Alice honey there's no need to fret their has to be a logical reason about this right."_

_He turned towards Carlisle._

"_The best we can do now is move back into the house and set up a meeting with the wolves."_

_Rosalie snarled._

"_Why the wolves."_

_Emmett held her hand._

"_Calm down Rose, Jake's was here so we should have a talk of him.'_

_Carlisle took out his cell phone and called Sam._

_He arranged a meeting in a few hours and we rushed back to the house._

_Bella's scent was faint here._

_What was she doing here._

_Sometimes he wondered how she get herself in these situations._

_Alice was sitting quietly on the couch with Jasper on her left and Esme on her right._

"_I can't see werewolves."_

_We all looked at her._

"_I saw Bella in the field with Victoria and she vanished."_

"_Jacob's scent was in the meadow so he was there and I couldn't see him."_

_I started to put the pieces together._

"_So Bella must be with Jacob and the other vampires must have them."_

_Alice jumped up._

"_We've got to start tracking them."_

_Rose placed her hand on Alice cheek._

"_Al, we've got to go to the meeting to get answers."_

"_But Jake isn't with them he's with Bella."_

_I started to think we should follow Alice suggestion._

"_Jake is bound to go back to Sam with information."_

"_If Bella doesn't appear before the meeting then we track her down."_

_Alice didn't look pleased but she listened to Carlisle and sat back down._

"_I'll keep looking."_

_Carlisle nodded and exited the room._

_I didn't like to wait._

_What if Bella's dying or already dead._

_I felt like smacking myself._

_Why did I leave Bella._

_Damn it._

_I thought it was the best decision, maybe I overlooked the situation._

_I felt like punching sometime._

_I got up to leave the room._

_Esme appeared in front of me._

"_Edward dear where are you going."_

"_Out I need to clear my head."_

_She was about to protest but Jasper spoke up._

"_Let him Esme, he has a lot to think of."_

_I nodded thanks towards Jasper and left._

_The only place I could've think of was her bedroom._

_Her scent was everywhere but it didn't calm me down like usual._

_I also smelt Jacob and this bugged me but I ignored it._

_I couldn't concentrate anymore._

_I ran back to the house to see everyone on the porch._

_Alice looked at me._

"_You saw something."_

_She shaked her head yes but her mouth was set in a frown._

"_She barely alive Edward, she's hanging on, whoever they are they are going to change her."_

_I froze._

_Esme held my hand._

"_You must understand Edward it's either changing her or dying."_

_I looked away._

_Carlisle stepped beside her._

"_Let's head to Sam."_

_We ran to the border and waited._

_Sam and Jacob came in their human forms._

_The rest was in their wolf form. _

"_Hello Sam, Jacob."_

_Jacob looked like he was concentrating on not thinking about something._

_Was he purposely keeping her away from me._

"_We've come here to talk to Jacob."_

_I stepped forward._

"_Tell us what happened in the meadow."_

_He looked at me and turned away._

_Alice stepped in front of me._

"_Please Jacob, tell us."_

"_I can see her now since your not near her but I need to know what happened."_

_She looked desperate._

_He looked at and her but kept silent._

"_Typical Bella."_

_I turned to Emmett._

"_She told him not to say anything, dummy."_

_Esme spoke up._

"_Jacob we need to know was she one of us when you left."_

_He kept silent._

_Carlisle held her hand._

"_I guess he won't tell us anything."_

_He turned to Sam._

"_Thank you very much for holding this meeting."_

_He nodded to Carlisle and we left._

* * *

_Review and tell me what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this book. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The characters who I create are mine all mine and you can't have them.

"spoken"

* * *

*ring* *ring*

I looked down at my phone to see Jacob's name on the screen.

"Give me a minute."

I answered the phone.

"Hi Jake what's up."

"Bella."

They way he said my name made me freeze.

"What's wrong."

"Bella they're back and they found the meadow with your blood and Victoria's scent."

"Carlisle arranged a meeting with Sam and they kept asking me questions."

"What did you tell them."

"I said nothing Bella but Alice begged for me to tell and Emmett guessed what you told me to do, Edward might've read something I don't know they might start tracking your scent."

I was silent.

"I'm sorry Bella I should've…"

"It's alright Jake, it was bound to happen."

"What are you going to do."

"I'm not sure I'll discuss it with Isaac and call you back okay."

"Okay bye."

I hanged up and stared at my hand.

Was he racing here right now.

Did he think I was dead.

Did Alice see me as a vampire.

What was I going to do.

Stay here and face him if he came or run away.

I buried my face in my hands.

Nylora and Isaac wrapped their arms around my shoulders.

Richards pulled my hand from my face.

"I think you should confront them Bella and sort out your feelings."

"Think about Edward, how do you think he felt when he saw the meadow."

"Horrible, sick, mad at himself."

"Yes along that line but I'm guessing he misses you and I'm sure you miss him."

I did miss him and rest of the Cullens.

"I'm such a coward I can't face them."

"Sooner or later you will have to face them."

I kept thinking and I knew the second I made a decision Alice would see it.

"I've got to call Jacob."

I got up and dialed his number.

Two rings and he picked up.

"Bella."

"Hey Jake. I would like you to meet me at the edge of Forks."

"Really why."

"I'm coming to talk to you but I haven't made a decision yet so Alice shouldn't see me."

"Well if you're sure then I'll meet you there."

"Thanks Jake and don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

He hanged up.

I turned and looked at everyone.

They felt like my family even though I just met them.

"Bella if you don't want to stay with them then you don't have to go you can stay with us."

"Ok."

We all changed and headed towards Forks.

It was scary and exciting at the same time.

I felt so light and free while I ran.

But I was worried that I would get lost or crash into a tree.

Isaac and Nylora was in the front while me and Richards were following behind.

I felt calm with Richards beside me.

I guess it's because he already knows me.

"Richards."

We didn't stop running.

"Yes Bella."

"Are you going to ask Carlisle for help."

I found it quiet easy to concentrate on running and on the conversation.

"Yes but after you resolve your problem with you boyfriend."

He said boyfriend in a girly voice.

I would've smacked him if we weren't running.

"Richards stop teasing Bella."

He sighed.

"Yes mother."

I giggled and placed my full attention on where we were going.

Jake was in his human form.

I rushed to his open arm.

He shivered a little.

I stepped back.

"Sorry."

"No problem I needed a little cooling off."

He grinned at me.

"Hello again guys."

They greeted him.

He looked down at me.

"So what have you decided."

I felt Richards eyes on me.

"I..I.."

I didn't get to finish because they arrived.

Alice rushed towards me bringing me in a hug that would've crushed me if I was human.

I stood still and she noticed my silence.

She stepped back.

"Bella what wrong."

Jasper stepped forward.

"She's angry."

I felt him trying to calm me but that only made me more angry.

"Cut that out Jasper."

He quickly grabbed Alice and dragged her back to his family.

I finally got a chance to look at all of them.

They all looked so beautiful, I guess my human eyes didn't see everything.

I paused and looked at Edward he stared at back at me with such an intense gaze it made me feel faint.

I looked away from him and stared at my new family.

I cleared my throat.

"As you can see I'm alive and I'm a vampire so there is no need to worry about me."

I walked over to Jake.

"Tell Charlie that I'll miss him okay."

He ran into the woods phased and returned by my side.

I rubbed his head a little.

"Take care of yourself Jake."

He nodded and took of running.

I turned towards Carlisle.

"Carlisle."

He looked directly at me.

"Yes Bella."

"I would like stay with Isaac if I may."

He looked surprised.

"You don't have to ask for my permission Bella but I would like it better if you stayed with us."

He looked at the rest of his family.

Rosalie looked like she didn't care but the rest did.

I turned away from them.

I couldn't bear to look at them especially Alice or Esme.

I looked back at Carlisle.

"I will keep in contact with you."

Alice stepped forward.

"Will you visit."

I looked at her and I couldn't say no.

"Sure."

She smiled and returned to Jasper.

"Thank you for understanding my decision and for giving me space."

Carlisle smiled at me.

I gave Carlisle my number.

Alice, Esme and Emmett hugged me before they departed.

Edward looked my way before he followed.

I turned back and looked at my new family.

"Let's go home."

They nodded and we left.

* * *

My final chapter. I might write a sequel with Bella and Edward making up. It's a maybe since I've got My Story to work on and my regents are coming so it's a maybe. Thanks for reading. L8r


End file.
